The Plan!
by DoomKitteh
Summary: Rikku has a plan! Multiple plans, if only they'd work out the way she wants.  Valentine's Day fic.


Disclaimer:: All characters and the like belong to their respectful owners. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment. Anything else is purely mine unless mentioned otherwise.

AN:: Random thought I had for Valentine's day of 2007.

**The Plan!**

Rikku had a plan, a brilliant and fool proof plan. Well actually, her plan had so many holes in it that it would probably sink to the bottom of Spira and out the other side into the black hole that was the sky above. Or was it the sky below if it went to the other side? The Al Bhed shook her head, re-focusing on her plan. Yes, The Plan. What was her plan again? A low chuckle and a swish of clothing reminded her of The plan.

Grinning evilly, Rikku stalked her prey, deathly silent and smooth. Or so she thought. If she had actually really thought The plan through, she would have remembered that sneaking up on this particular subject was quite impossible. Her target had just yelled at a comrade and Rikku grinned even more, waiting just one more second before she acted, thinking it was the perfect time for surprise.

And just as she readied her muscles into jumping out and striking she felt herself unable to move. Letting out a groan of frustration, Rikku mentally threw herself on the floor and threw a tantrum worthy of a three-year-old.

"Nice try, little one." With a flick of the wrist, the spell cast on the blonde was released.

Not expecting the quick release, the blonde fell face first into the hardened metal ground of the Fahrenheit. Watching the retreating figure, the thief vowed to get her revenge.

(ffx-2)

Rikku tried to hide her smile, this time it was perfect, there was no way she could screw this up. She just had to be patient, very patient. Well ok she could screw this one up, but she wasn't going to! She had trained her ass off working on patience. She could sit here for days waiting for her plan to be set into motion! Ok maybe not days, just hours. Well more like less than a half hour. Well how difficult could it be? Her prey had to use the elevator sometime soon! They couldn't stand on the deck all day, could they? The blonde Al Bhed tensed when the elevator started to move, it was going to the destination she wanted, it was working! Now she just had to wait for it to stop on the deck floor, and the doors open and-. Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator lurched. She cried out when she fell, once again, face first onto the hard metal floor. She rolled over and lay there for a few moments before letting out an almost yell of annoyance and slammed her fist down in anger.

(ffx-2)

This is going to work! It has to! Rikku had gone through half the day making up plans to get to her target. If it had been anyone else they would have given up, but not Rikku. She was determined to see this through and it had to be today. And only because this day came once a year and she couldn't wait another one just to try it again! Sure she could do it any day she wanted, but she felt like she had to do something for her object today because it would mean more! Right? It had to, it-no. It just had to!

She cringed when she heard the distant roll of thunder. She really needed to get this over with. The day had been nice and sunny outside, perfect day for this 'holiday', but since they were on the move, the clouds seemed to roll in on them. If she didn't hurry she'd never get done what she set out to do, instead she'd be holed up in her room cowered under her blankets and praying to Yevon and anything else she could think of to block out the sounds of the oncoming storm.

Once again she waited in the shadows. Her breathing shallow and low, her feet light on the ground, her moves skilled and silent. She was going in for the kill, surprise didn't work the first time, and her prey had to know that she wouldn't try it again if it didn't work before. That's how she planned on trying to do the same thing. What she didn't count on was the ships power cutting just as she saw the woman of her growing affection walk towards her.

She let out a small whimper and ran back to her safe haven, her bed. Lucky for her she was still on the floor with her room, she didn't know what she'd do if she hadn't been.

(ffx-2)

The sound of rain, thunder and lightening put an even bigger damper on her mood. All day she had been trying to give her dark, sensible, smart, cunning- Shaking her head of her own rant Rikku whimpered for the -nth time in the past twenty minutes when another flash of light and a rumble of noise filtered across her eardrums. All her plans had been screwed up, from various occurrences. Her cousin coming to find her to talk, stragglers left on the ship asking for help, or as in most cases, her own stupidity in thinking everything through. Normally she'd just move on, not get herself down, but the storm and the failure of the entire day was getting to her.

She sniffled a bit, taking her blanket and burring herself in it once more, trying to see if she could dig herself a hole to at least try and drown out the noise. Feeling her bed shift under the weight of someone else, Rikku poked her head out of her safe-haven.

"Rikku, are you alright?" Why was she here? Couldn't they just leave her alone? Sure who she wanted was right in front of her, but why did she have to face failure when she-another clash of thunder boomed across the Fahrenheit and Rikku hunkered back down into her bubble of comfort.

She wanted to glare and growl at the woman next to her when she heard that low chuckle at her expense.

"It's not funny." The thief whined.

"Of course not, but aren't you a little old for-"

"No! We're flying right through it too!" Rikku interrupted, knowing quite well where this conversation was going, it happened too often.

Another low chuckle was expelled from the woman in black and then a slightly amused sigh. "Come here."

Rikku peered out of her covers to see the woman holding out her arms. "What?"

"Come on, I know you do not wish to wait this storm out alone." Rikku stared for a few long seconds before hiding her grin. This was definitely better than any plan she had today. She could do what she wanted and it wasn't even really her idea!

Much to her horror though, as she tried to get to the woman in front of her, she hadn't realized how wrapped up she really was and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Owwie…" She whimpered. Today was so not her day, the floor had to love her or something. She let out a small yelp when she was picked up and held.

Lulu smiled slightly as she held the small thief, who wrapped her arms around the mage's waist and buried herself into the woman. The black mage squeezed the girl comfortingly when the thief had cringed once more at the sky terror outside.

Rikku wondered when she would have the courage to do what she wanted. It was just a small thing really. Just to show her appreciation, and to give her something special on this day. She just didn't know if she could get away quickly with the storm outside. If she could just override her fear of the lightning and thunder and slip away quickly once her task was finished. She mumbled to herself trying to get herself psyched up.

Lulu was resting her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the small blonde, when she heard the harsh mumbling. She shifted Rikku so that the Al Bhed was now straddling her thighs, and put her finger under the blonde's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "What is it you are mumbling to yourself, little thief?"

Rikku swallowed hard. She hoped her face wasn't as red as she thought. She cleared her throat a couple times before grinning her goofy grin.

"What are you up to Rikku?" Lulu's question was hesitant.

"Just waiting to give you this!" Rikku said cheerfully.

Before Lulu could ask what 'this' was, Rikku leaned forward and brushed her lips across Lulu's own. She let herself linger for a second or two before pulling away. "Happy Valentine's day!" Rikku's blissful voice echoed towards her as the young thief quickly made her exit.

End


End file.
